


Tear In My Heart

by breaking_points



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Best Man Jughead, Dilton is a bartender, F/M, Fluff, I thought you might want to know, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Varchie Wedding, Wedding, best man speech, tear in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaking_points/pseuds/breaking_points
Summary: John Legend is playing, and they're swaying to the song. It's a perfect song to describe them, right?Not at all.What is the song that always is on repeat inside their heads?





	Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_for_rey1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/gifts).



> I felt like some fluff would be in order, and then I thought of wedding fluff, and then my thoughts just escalated from there. This work is the brainchild of my train of thought.
> 
> I decided to gift this work to you, dear gay_for_rey1999, because a) I just love your writing, for one, and b) you're so sweet. You comment on everyone's work, especially on the newbies (myself included). You always say something encouraging on my works, even when you're the only one, and I will always be in gratitude for that. Thus, I decided to dedicate this to you.  
> well, here it is...my procrastination fic...

_ She’s the tear in my heart, I’m alive _

 

Betty and Jughead swayed together to the music, perfectly in step at the long-awaited Lodge-Andrews wedding. 

 

His voice was low, whispering in her ear as they moved to the music. He was telling her everything he loved about her, as John Legend’s _All of Me_ was playing. All other eyes were on the beautiful couple in the middle, the couple that had just been bonded by unbreakable vows. 

 

But not theirs. 

 

Their eyes were on each other, as they moved around. Sure, the song playing was a beautiful, slow, song that made sense for a wedding. It definitely did for Archie, as he’d picked the songs himself. But not for Jughead. Not for Betty.

 

The song playing in both of their minds was _Tear in My Heart_. Just like the song, their relationship was at a tempo that most couples would eschew, pointing out that the two of them would dive in headfirst and crack their skull open on the cold concrete.

 

These two had longed for each other since they had first met, and had pushed it under for many, many years. Betty forced a crush on Archie, while Jughead turned to his writing. But a murder - _the irony_ \- had given them new life. They came together, insurgent, unstoppable. Most people shook their heads at the supposed foolishness of a girl who deserved better, who deserved a man of her dreams, loving a loser from the wrong side of the tracks. 

 

Jughead himself wondered why she stuck around, to the point of pushing her away so she couldn’t hurt him if and when she left. But she came back every time, knowing how he truly felt, and with the same lips that whispered _I love you, Juggie_ , she claimed him as her own.

 

Now, they knew full well that he was hers and she was his and that’s just the way it was meant to be.

 

_ She’s the tear in my heart, I’m on fire _

 

Betty had begun to whisper sweet nothings in Jughead’s ears, and after two sentences of verses spurting from her rose-colored lips, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He drew himself back, winked at her, then went to Archie and spoke to him in a hushed voice. Veronica had walked over to the two best friends, and she began to smirk as she listened. She waved them off, walked to the DJ, and seemed to be requesting something from him. The man nodded.

 

Betty wondered what was up, then shrugged and grabbed herself a daiquiri, sipping it and letting the sweet, thick liquid flow around in her mouth. It was insanely good (who knew that survivalist Dilton Doiley would turn out to be a _killer_ bartender), and she let it slowly swim to her head.

 

_Unconditionally_ by Katy Perry ended, and her eyes flickered involuntarily to the stage. She was promptly drenched in pleasurable shock as she saw Jughead ascend the steps of the stage, and walk up to the mic.

 

“Hey guys,” he stuttered out before gaining some confidence and standing a little straighter, his voice becoming steadier. “I’m about to give the notorious best man speech, so if you’d like to leave to avoid the droning of the most drunk wedding party member in the room, now’s your chance.”

 

A few laughs erupted from the crowd at that, and Jughead cracked a grin before adopting a serious expression and continuing.

 

“Tonight, of course, we celebrate the eternal bonding of these two young souls in love, et cetera, et cetera.” He pauses. “But tonight is not about them.”

 

The audience murmurs at that, and he goes on. “Did you know that tonight is the first anniversary of my marriage to the most beautiful of all Hitchcock blondes?”

 

A gasp emits from the crowd, followed by a few happy squeals.

 

“But tonight is not about us either.”

 

He pauses for dramatic effect, and lets his eyes sweep over the crowd, gaze slowly lingering on her, and then he bursts out into a beautiful speech.

 

“Tonight is about love, ladies and gentlemen. Love. The omnipotent force that bounds us together and makes us enjoy living on this plane of existence. Did you know that a year before, I didn’t believe in a God?”

 

A few murmurs at that, and then he continues.

 

“I honestly did not believe that anything on earth could ever love me without either wanting something out of me in return, or leaving without looking back.”

 

He pauses, and Betty imagines that he’s choking back on a sob.

 

_ She’s the tear in my heart, take me higher _

 

“But then Betty arrived, took my face in her hands, and told me that though everyone else was blind, for not seeing me for the beautiful soul that I was, she was not. She would not leave, and she also stated that I was not a charity case, that she had loved me from the beginning and would always do so, even after death. Right then,” he continues, “I asked her to marry me.”

 

His sobs can be slightly heard, but he doesn’t need to be ashamed, because the audience, including Archie and Veronica, is crying right along with him. 

 

“That was the day, ladies and gentlemen, when I believed in love, wholeheartedly, and sold my soul to it. I was never religious, and I doubt I’ll ever be, but I thank whatever force is out there, be it God or whatever else, that she decided to marry me.”

A good portion of the audience is now reaching for their handkerchiefs.

 

“Still, tonight is not about us. Tonight is not about Archie and Veronica, either. Tonight is about love.”

A few _Amens_  reply to that, and he smiles through his happy tears and finishes his speech.

“Another marriage has taken place today, and that’s another score for love. So tonight, I’m dedicating this song to that all-powerful force.”

 

He steps back, with a little smile on his face.

 

And that’s when the familiar verse in Korean starts, and the well-known tune erupts from the speakers.

 

 

 

\---

_ Than I’ve ever been _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you felt about this, please. Comments encourage me, and they also tell me what else you'd want to see. I'm a complete sucker for Tumblr OTP prompts as well.


End file.
